Heir To The Elemental Throne: The Demon of The Rising Sun
by Kirisuto Uzumaki
Summary: I learned from my Grandfather, The Hero of Konoha, that the Konoha region of the empire was never really accepting of different people, even before the Empire's existence, decades before my birth. But I'm different. My parents broke an unspoken rule in Konoha and my generation has bled for it. I won't let that go. OC travels to alt. dimensions (animes): M for violence/language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Long ago there was one huge monster that was the most powerful being to ever exist. It was a shape-shifting creature with many different forms for different types of battle. Man was cursed to live in fear his whole life in a world without any hope of permanent safety or structure. A woman one day came upon a huge strange tree called the Shinju that had appeared to have one fruit hanging from it's limbs. The woman's name was Kaguya ate the fruit and used the energy infused into her body by the fruit to end the wars plaguing the lands. However, after Kaguya gave birth to a Son who inherited the same type of powerful chakra, the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form that would come to be known as the Ten-Tails and slaughtered Kaguya and her village. However one child was survived who was different. He had purple ringed eyes, he had the Rinnegan and with it he became immortalized in history as the world's savior.

The boy inherited an iron will and trained his body to use his incorruptible soul to empower him with abilities. He could control all the elements and create new ones, he could walk on water and heal others grievous energies, but his greatest power was the ability to inspire others and create much needed unity. The man exterminated all the beasts with the aid of his two sons.

Until the day came when he alone faced the corrupted Shinju, the Ten Tails. But even he, with the power of the Rinnegan, couldn't slay the beast so he sealed it within himself and brought it to his homestead. There he ripped the soul of the beast from its body and separated it into nine beings of unbelievable power. A one tailed Tanuki, A two tailed Bakeneko, A three tailed Tortoise, A four tailed Ape, A five tailed Horse, A six tailed Beetle, An eight tailed Ushi-Oni and lastly a nine tailed Demon Fox the Kyuubi no Youko. He named the beasts and allowed them to roam free as long as they swore to never harm Man without reason.

Tired and exhausted he used the last of his strength to hurl the corpse of the Jyuubi into the heavens, encapsulating the great beast in stone until it stopped in space and later was called the Moon.

On his deathbed he summoned his two sons to give his blessing. The younger son was blessed with his strong body and spirit, the older his powerful eyes and intellect. He asked his children,

"If I entrusted you with all my power how would you lead our people?"

The younger brother claimed to lead his people with love and understanding so they would be willing to follow. While the older claims he would rule the people with power and force them to listen. The dying man gave his blessing to his younger son and gave him leadership of their clan, The Senju. Angered the older son adopted the name Uchiha and swore vengeance on his brother and all his descendants for all eternity. The Senju became known for compassion, understanding and willpower. The Uchiha were respected for their power, cruelty and their undying thirst for victory.

Years upon years passed and while times, technology, leaders and civilizations changed, those behind the change were always the same: It always started with a Uchiha and a Senju. Eventually the Senju had another more hospitable split in bloodlines another clan called the Uzumaki was born. Nothing changed, as their only history had been war. And war, war never changes. But one generation something changed. An Uzumaki and an Uchiha, blood enemies, fell in love, got married and had children. Their names were Miso Uzumaki and Yuuko Uchiha.


	2. 1) Living The Elemental Dream

**Chapter 1 "Living The Elemental Dream"**

* * *

It was an everyday boring day for Tadaki Ryoka, the commander of the Akatsuki Separatists outpost located in the Land of Waves. Ryoka was annoyed; Ever since he was given a field promotion to Jonin he was ecstatic to get a leading position in a country bordering the heart of the Elemental Empire. After being dominated by the Big Five for centuries the minor countries of the Elemental Nations were sick of their position and banned together with a Neo-Akatsuki occupied Land of Water. Having been born and raised on a poor farm in the Land of Rivers he came to the Land of Waves often to gather supplies with his father before he was murdered by accident in a villager revolt.

"I came here thinking I would be able to avenge his death, yet besides overseeing the transformation of this base from a bunch of tents into a fortress, I've done nothing."

Ryoka stared at the wall directly south of his office through a reinforced window.

"I feel like I won't get the chance."

* * *

Eight figures adorned with black cloaks and porcelain like white masks stood by a huge wall. One silhouette, with a mask adorned with turquoise stripes and other kanji for the number one, stepped forward and raised three fingers followed by five then pumped a fist. Two silhouettes stepped out of formation and withdrew two separate objects from within their pitch black garb, one held a matte-gray lusterless metal can which was promptly ripped open and the holder molded the onyx dough like material into a sphere which was pressed into the wall. The other silhouette, bearing a mask with two horns on either cheekbone and the kanji for eight over the mouth area, withdrew a small two inch metal bolt with a minuscule hole facing the shadows and placed it into the substance. The last stray silhouette returned to formation then One raised and out stretched hand, causing a stream of sand to cascade in the air towards the hole after escaping the brown cylinder shaped pouch on her belt. She snapped her fingers and momentarily the telltale sound of grinding metal reverberated in the air before the roar of an explosion dominated the area, drowning out the screech's forever-lost moment in the spotlight.

* * *

Ryoka was forced out of his premonition of failure by the sound of explosion on the south most wall, directly parallel to his office. He grinned, the chance of fulfilling his thirst for vengeance outweighing the thought of his troops safety. Ryoka bolted toward the code-locked officer standard issue armament locker seeking out his body armor, more .45 rounds for his revolver, Kunai, and a couple of Explosive Tags. A run of the mill grunt burst through the door and kneeled quickly.

"Has the explosives specialist been able to identify the mystery device?" Ryoka said as he ensured his revolver was loaded as he barked orders to the Grunt.

"No Sir, he was killed in the explosion, the fragmentation got to him before the medics could heal him enough to talk." The Grunt said as he scratched at the navy facemask concealing all but his downcast, somewhat unnatural, solid black eyes.

"Damn shame." Ryoka said in a voice laced with large amount of apathy. The Grunt glared at him.

"The sorrow you feel for the fallen is most inspiring, Ryoka-taichou. " The Grunt replied in a harsh voice with a sarcastic edge.

Ryoka turned and glared hard at the grunt.

"Mind your tongue boy. What did the strategist guess their next move would be?"

"Infiltrate the ranks and assassinate those in power to lower morale and cohesion among the lower ranks."

Ryoka raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird."

The Grunt's gaze adopted curiosity.

"What is abnormal Sir?"

Ryoka turned his back to the grunt to observe a layout of the base.

"That fool has never assessed a situation this well."

The Grunt rose to full height and withdrew a revolver of his own from within his cloak, his hand kissing blood red kanji for nine momentarily.

"That's because your strategist didn't Tadaki Ryoka."

The Akatsuki Separatist leader of the Waves Outpost slumped over his desk with a hole gaping where the base of his skull once was.

Nine bolted outside wearing his mask and using his radio to inform his superior of his success.

"Call sign Dakuhiro to Call sign Gama-Sennin, do you copy, over?"

"I hear ya Dakuhiro did you complete your objective?"

"Yes Gama, Ryoka is dead and his corpse will be taken of momentarily."

The activated Explosive Tags that blanketed the inner pockets of the late Tadaki Ryoka killed seconds later two Chunin officers and a Jonin.

"Good to see you're not completely useless come to HQ while your Nii-Sama gets ready to move out and finish off the base solo like the legend he is.

"Legend my ass. You were afraid of the loud vacuum toilets on airplanes until you were like 13."

"Well at least I can do Rasengan without Kage Bunshin."

"...Bitch."

"Jerk."

"BITCH!"

"JERK!"

Halfway through the insults Nine arrived at base camp yelling at his older brother as soon as he touched ground. Nine coughed to get his brother to stop then craned his head towards the others.

"Let's continue this some other time Shio-Nii, before these high and mighty Clan heirs moan to Mommy and Daddy about the scary Uzumaki."

Shio merely grinned cheekily as some of the others tensed.

"Wouldn't be the first time some of these moaned because of an Uzumaki. Nudge nudge."

I giggled ferociously as a certain prime number got kinda pissy. One then spoke in an annoyingly monotone voice.

"Shouldn't you go do your job so we can get out of here, sleeping near demon filth is terrible for the soul and body."

"Shut your mouth woman or you'll choke on blood. " My brother growled through grit his teeth.

"I don't discourage bloodshed at all Shio-Kun."

I scoffed and whispered loud enough for our teammates to hear towards my brother.

"Least it means you aren't pregnant. But with her lifestyle she might have to watch out for an overdose. That's a lotta pills. "

My brother burst out laughing as One bolted towards me only to meet a solid wall of wood that rose 9 feet high as my brother's laughter died down.

"This was fun but we must get going. You eight lack the control and power to finish the base so clean up here and pack up camp or something."

We broke into run as I screamed over my shoulder.

"SEE YOU LATER FUCKERS!"

The remaining soldiers heard the irritating laughter of the duo fade into the distance.

"One more day my friends, then we don't have to see those hideous eyes anymore."

* * *

After a particularly uneventful but amusing trip back to the Konoha district of the empire following the success of the mission I walked toward the Emperor's palace with Shio in tow.

"For such loyal dogs they are quick to avoid their master when they have to travel with wolves, right brother?"

"Don't be rude Kiri..."

My brother chided me.

"...We like dogs so don't compare them to such sad, pathetic creatures."

I grinned but shook my head to the negative as I thought to myself.

_'My face hurts...has it really been so long since I smiled so much?'_

"Snakes and Foxes are way better. "

My brother shrugged.

"Well when you're stuck from an avalanche I'm going to laugh my ass off when a little fox is carrying a tub of brandy bigger than itself to your whiskered ass."

I laughed.

"It must have been a year or two since we were on a mission together. Sometimes I regret joining the Root as opposed to the ANBU, Team Nakama is full of assholes while Nii-San's Team Ember has tons of family friends. Hatake-chan and Daisuke-Nii are on there too..."

My brother poked me in the forehead.

"I know why you're upset."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yep...you has a crush on Hatake Kazue right!? It's so- FUEHHHH"

My brother was silenced from a well-placed punch to the diaphragm. I looked at the unfortunately close group of teenagers bearing the Haruno clan insignia who looked at me with a combination of hatred and mirth. The hatred I was used to but the mirth...well...

"LIES! He's drunk I swear! I've never even talked to Kazue since I was like 13 and she was like 15. Even then...we were just friends-ttebayo!"

I covered my mouth annoyed at the almost hereditary slip of the tongue and my cracking voice.

'_Why'd my voice have to crack now!? If there is a God he, I hope he is a he, must be quite the humorous bastard."_

The lead girl highlighted by her pink hair with blond highlights cooed.

"Aww the way you turn red is almost...well cute...if you weren't a Demon Uchiha though of course. "

The leader of the Ganguro skanks exclaimed.

"That'd almost be witty if you weren't such a retard, of course~. "

I said as I lead my gasping brother to the Emperor's compound. Savoring the indignant screams all the way.

* * *

Shio sighed.

"Of course the Shitlord wouldn't be here..."

My brother muttered under his breath as we left the office of the compound. I made sure to sneak in a middle finger directed toward the Bigot Secretary as we left. My brother noticed.

"What'd she do exactly?"

"Remember how I let you sit and rest while I went to ask if the Emperor was available?"

"Yeah you took like ten minutes."

"Well that waste of nine months decide to get me to show my ID, my forehead protector, and do a blood seal test for the validity of my Root membership...three times. I swear the bitch must be into Femdom or something. "

My brother turned and flipped her off as well.

"Sounds like my Ex."

"I wouldn't know. Anyway she said he was going to speak switch the Hyuuga head and since it's so close to home I can go and give or report while you go ...do whatever romantic shit you do with Kanade that you always do."

Shio stopped me with a hand on the shoulder at the intersection between the Hyuuga District, the road leading to Downtown, the path to the Emperor's compound and the original exit of the village.

"While I am thankful for being bought time for loving you must understand that any act of love your Aniki dishes out is one in a million!"

My brother accentuated said notion with a thumbs up and a sparkly smile.

"Yeah Yeah love is better than war yadda yadda yadda. Ya know I think it's all horseshit but please if I agree will you stop talking like Lee-Sensei from my Team 13 days?"

My brother nodded and bolted toward the Compound yelling thank you over his shoulder. I smiled softly then touched a seal on my right wrist that was kanji for black. In a puff of smoke a solid black fox the size of a puppy appeared and hopped on my shoulder and unintentional mimicked a scarf with a yip.

"I missed you too, Miso. Let's look for the Emperor together, okay."

I said in a voice resembling one said to a baby as I petted the canine. Much to the disgust, and unintentional amusement to some, of those in the crowd close enough in proximity to hear me.

'Sixteen maybe a bit to old to talk to your pet like that but I don't give a fuck. Miso can kick ass and be adorable simultaneously he is a Boss.'

While thinking of how bombass my Fox was I unintentionally bumbled into someone at the entrance to the Hyuuga District.

"itetetetete...sorry are you...ok?"

I ran into the Emperor like the dumbass I am.

'Well this is Fan-tucking-fastic."

The Emperor stated he was on his way to talk to the Uzumaki Clan head so I offered to lead him to my house to talk to my Mom since my Aunt was away in a mission with my Uncle. He nodded and wordlessly followed me home as I gave my report regarding the Waves Outpost, more specifically detailing the destruction my Brother and I caused with our Mokuton (Wood Style) and Hyoton (Ice Style) Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) respectively. When we arrived my Mother let us in and asked if we wanted to have some tea, well not me of course to me tea tastes terrible so I asked for some cola.

* * *

Shimura sat on his knees at the small table covered with two cups of tea and a cola, in the rather large living room of the Uzumaki Compound. He shifted the eternally present bandages, covering his jawline to the bottom of his nose, to an apparently more comfortable position. He drank his tea slowly then looked at the onyx-eyed people before him.

"I have considerable reason to believe there may be a turncoat in the village who could become a substantial threat."

My eyes widened in surprise as I attempted to rise to my feet and demand whether or not we were being accused. However my Mother merely put a hand on my shoulder and continued to keep her narrowing eyes on the Emperor. He closed his brown eyes and continued.

"I am aware that the general population of the Konoha district is particularly hostile towards those relating to your bloodline. You're Sister-in-law and her family included Uzumaki. The traitor seems to harbor a strong hatred of your family and his only motive is your utter extermination to ease his desire for vengeance." The Emperor's tan hands started to subconsciously tighten and crack the teacup. I stood with a start. "Tell me his name and I will kill him or capture him right away."

My mother merely shook her head with a smile at my random bursts of hyperactivity that the Uzumaki are known for. Shimura frowned and said in a stern, commanding tone.

"You will do no such thing Dakuhiro, those selfless acts of recklessness is exactly what caused your Father's death."

I burst forward and grabbed the man and lifted him out of his seat by the collar.

"Just because you've always hated my Father for being better than you and marrying my Mom you have no right to insult my Father for being the better man!"

He shoved me back, escaping my grip with a growl.

"He let his paternal instincts for you cloud his judgment and cost this nation a skilled S-rank Shinobi. He was a failure as a warrior and died for a rebellious, worthless demon."

I smirked.

"Well Minato Namikaze died for someone he saw as important Naruto Uzumaki, my grandfather and a fellow Jinchuuriki, who created the Empire you adopted."

His glare darkened but his countenance remained emotionless.

"The idea of a Konoha that dominated the world was created by my father, Danzo Shimura, a man that was the denotation of a true Shinobi. He wasn't a failure that let his emotions guide him to an early death."

It was my turn to smirk.

"If Sasuke-Oji wasn't bullshitting me he said that Danzo hid like a bitch multiple times in war. He hid underground with his illegal Root forces while Orochimaru and his Oto and Suna forces decimated the village and assassinated the Sandaime Hokage. "

I flashed my Sharingan for added effect.

"Also didn't a sixteen year old Uchiha, driven by a thirst for vengeance, kill Danzo rather easily?"

Shimura drew his blade in laden cane swinging in a diagonal arc towards my shoulder. I met the challenging blade with my pitch black Ninjatō, our blades created sparks as we fought for dominance. My mother shoved Shimura away from me and declared in a voice that exhibited finality.

"You are leaving Shimura-San and you will never speak to any of my children without my attendance for here on out. Kirisuto you will go to your room and rest. "

I nodded and turned to leave as Shimura pleaded, as he was being lead out.

"But Yuuko-Ch..."

My Mother held up her hand and silenced the man standing in the doorway.

"My name is Uzumaki-San to you and that is all it will ever be. Do you understand? Goodnight Shimura-San."

I snickered as I walked to my room; unaware of the amount of suffering I was going to experience before the morning and the rest of my life.


	3. 2) I Will Never Forgive You

**Chapter 2 "I Will Never Forgive You..."**

* * *

**_Author's Apology: Sorry for the delay and also for the length of the chapter. I don't know how long people want them to be. Also I'm interested in knowing if Kiri is like able/relatable so far in the least. It is hard to write a sympathetic tragic hero, which my ultimate goal is._**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night...again. Ever since I joined the Root I always sleep most of the day away when I get back. I can't trust my 'comrades' to not pull a silver blade out on me while I sleep since they always are up to expressing to the CO and me about how my decisions on the field are inappropriate. I stared at the black wet nose in front I'd me moving closer as its owner observed me with excitement. I pushed myself uprights lazily with an arm to make room for Miso. The fox decided to expand in size to that of a fully-grown Labrador as he lay on his back snout resting on my leg.

"Better?"

"Yip Yip."

""But of course."

I rubbed my eyes as I sat in the center of the bed leaning against my wall with my head craned to stare out the skylight at the stars moving in erratic positions from the rain pounding at the glass. I was tired, tired of living in a place where every day kids are trained to kill and people that embrace our instinctive hatred lust and greed like animals, while the people like me who actually think for a second beyond the confines of the mainstream propaganda are seen as weird or paranoid. It's obvious while the Konoha region of the empire was never really accepting of different people, even before the Empire's existence, decades before my birth. I hate to admit it but I'm sick of the fucked up cycle of ignorance called Humanity.

But I'm different. My parents broke an unspoken rule in Konoha and my siblings suffer for it, and even though I never said it aloud I knew I got it the worst. Because of ignorance, complete utter ignorance and stupidity. The late "Hero of Konoha" was renowned for his control over his Tailed Beast and being the strongest Jinchuuriki since the Sage of the Six Paths. But as to be expected it wasn't always like that: orphaned at birth kicked out of the orphanage at age five, he lived alone until he got married in his twenties. At an early age the aging Third Hokage gave him a apartment of his own, left him monthly allowance and let the kid do whatever he wanted. Which wouldn't have been that bad if Konoha wasn't a shithole, very few stores allowed him entry and all but one overcharged him severely also he was barely older then a toddler and financial responsibility was lost on him. They were never able to beat him physically, but being denied existence as a human and seeing those eyes full of hate every day without stop for twelve years. I couldn't bear that, not alone, I would've gone insane and killed someone...I just know it.

'Heh not exactly the greatest thoughts to have before going to sleep huh?' I thought to myself as I ran my hand through my dark spiky hair.

I then traced my jawline as I stared up at the moon through the skylight groaning when I felt the familiar feeling of bruises lining under my right under jaw.

"Still...no matter how difficult this gets my Father bought me this second chance I won't let him down." I said to Miso. He seemed to give me the canine equivalent to a smile. I looked down at the cyan-green crystal lying hanging over my chest waiting for the relief it seemed to give me ever since I first received the Kyuubi.

"CHIDORI!"

My eyes widened, activating my Sharingan, I shot chakra to my feet sticking and running along the ceiling to my Mother's room with one practiced leap. As I pounced to the wall opposite the hallway leading to my room I saw her with her arm cloaked in lightning and buried in a man's chest. She had her Chokutō straight sword drawn in a reverse grip behind her parrying a Kunai. I pointed at a third attacker guarding the door and saw Miso stalk up behind the Assassin, I inhaled in a deep breath directing wind chakra towards my lungs as I nodded and attacked simultaneously with Miso, I could almost make out the sound of the man hit the floor and the scream with Miso tearing at his throat as I shouted,

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

A burst of concentrated air shot from my mouth, the air rammed the knife-wielding assailant in the chest splattering gore on the wall behind him.

'He's not getting back up for sure...' I thought with a tinge of dark humor until a particularly gross squelch from the takedown startled me.

I then flared my chakra to alert the ANBU and my siblings. I rushed the main entrance after telling Miso to watch Mom and sniff for more Assassins only to discover Emperor Shimura.

"Shimura-San we require your help. We were attacked...may have been the traitors you mentioned earlier. They were too...organized for Separatists." I said while using some Ice Chakra to stanch the bleeding from a wound on my Mother's side.

Shimura rushed forward suddenly but stopped to parry Shio's Ninjatō fighting to reach his throat. My brother turned with his sword to prepare for an overhead chop to the shoulder blade when Shimura backed up and caught the blade, his armored gloves stopped the blade immediately and he countered with a jutsu of his own.

"Chidori."

He slammed his own lightning blade through the sword and penetrated my brother's forearm. I pounced over my brother's head and grabbed the grown man's throat and yanked hard enough to dislocate his shoulder with a snap. As his lighting blade dissipated my brother kicked him in the chest and with some assistance from my Wind the man slammed through the wall. We turned and saw our mother collapsed with two silhouettes hovering over her. I saw Miso fighting two huge brown dogs in the hallway corner we ran out from.

In anger my brother inhaled and yelled, "Fire Release: Running Fire!"

A ring of fire appeared and surrounded the pair. Grinning I brought my hands together and formed the Ram hand seal and exhaled towards the flames,

"Wind Release: Divine Wind."

The flames skyrocketed and the pair had to get closer to the center. I sprinted forward and grabbed my mother the closest attacker barely flinched as we disappeared in a burst of leaves.

We reappeared on the roof of the Hospital I pressed a seal under my wrist and Miso appeared in a puff of smoke with blood covering his snout and forepaws. I activated the only healing jutsu I knew and with Shio's help began to heal our mother. My eyes began to water and burn, my mother wasn't breathing anymore and the bleeding wouldn't stop. I checked her for any signs of life once more she suddenly grabbed my hand and spoke softly,

"Shio you must find the twins and you better be prepared I can't tell you what you'll see."

My brother grimaced then tightened his grip on his Kunai before asking me for a firearm. I tossed him a snub-nosed small black revolver.

"Holds five .22 rounds. I don't carry anymore...Kill them all Shio, the fucking Emperor is in on this."

"Be careful Otouto, trust no one but family." He said seriously before he faded to flowing leaves once more.

My Mother pulled me into her chest.

" Kiri, you have faced hatred all your life but have not let it consume you, revenge and hate bring nothing but more pain and sorrow please remember this no matter what happens..."

"You must rest Mom don't spea-"

Try to find someone who will be able to care about you like your father did for me...I know that look you're giving, I felt the same way. Well maybe you'll be surprised, eh..."

I gave in and nodded with my face tense and felt my Mother's eyes burn with intensity as Miso darted to my side and rested his head against my thigh trying to comfort me for the coming storm. Damn fox always did seem to read people quicker than I did.

"Do you remember the wall in the Uchiha Hideout that you'd always draw on when you were little?"

I nodded.

"There is a last resort method for the clan's survival that was designed in the days of the First Hokage's reign, if you search behind the Sage's monument there will be a hidden room and if you offer your blood a seal will..." My mother coughed violently as blood dribbled down her chin.

I sat there full of anger at myself for being powerless to help my own Mother.

"Take care of what is important to you Kirisuto."

My mother fell silent. My eyes widened as thunder roared and a lightning strike lit up the night.

"Mother?..." I shifted her torso slightly.

"Mom!..." I let out silent tears shaking my mother to no avail.

"Mama!?" I cried out.

"No...NO!"

I grabbed her sword and ran towards Shimura's house.

'I won't be the only one to lose a family member tonight...I swear on my Mother and Father. '

I screamed in my head as I felt the Kyuubi's Chakra go wild from my anger. I bolted towards the Emperor's private residence.

I ran up to the entrance kicked the door in and ripped the attendant's arm from her socket. I ran throughout the complex breaking everything in my way and smashing furniture every time I was met with an empty room, never paying heed to the lack of guards like a fool. I entered the last unexplored room and was met with a room full of seals. I felt the familiar burning of silver meeting my flesh and my life was ruined in one fell swoop as I passed out.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Bleeding heavily the Kyuubi berated me for my foolishness as I was being paraded through the city for the fourteenth morning in a row my hands bound and bleeding heavily from my throat and chest. Crimson tears fell from my eyes. The Nine Tails took care of the bleeding usually but like everything else Shimura saw to that. I wouldn't heal from these scars. I looked disgusting like a carved slab of clay a child played with. But the worst part was that the eternal marks weren't random scratches, they were warnings and labels written by my tormentors. I stared at the sky wondering why these monsters around me get to live happy fake lives while I get nothing.

"Because they don't have a mind of their own or the will to think about anything."

I raised my head acknowledging the Fox's wise words.

"He doesn't want a single person who can stop what he has put in motion. Dakuhiro have you noticed that you've seen none of Team Nakama since you returned?"

My jaw tightened even more as I looked around before seeing eight figures lifting a corpse for me to see. I roared in anger at the sight of my Mother's corpse being strung up naked and bloodied. I lost it.

"You...fuckers...I trusted you and you treat her like this. We served you trash and protected you from harm over and over again yet you treat my mother, a war veteran like this?...I will kill you...I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLLEP, IN YOUR SCHOOLS EVEN IN YOUR HOUSE OF YOUR GOD I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE RABID DOGS!"

I screamed so hard my voice cracked and I hung my head praying for an answer. To finally be see life form worthy of a response besides those damning eyes...those terrible, judgmental eyes. It came in the form of a man I saw only once long ago. He came close his breath stained with alcohol.

"You're all monsters...especially you Fox Cunt. You're born so you can kill each other like animals begging for more power at our expense. The only good your kind has ever done is die with a nice warm body like that whore mother of yours. Nice and warm...just like your clan's element Uchiha."

I trembled with fear under his gaze. This was the man who caused for the Fox to be given to me...why I was hated even more...why the twins never got to know our father.

"Why couldn't you have died with your parents by the way? I'm sick of seeing your sickening eyes. "

I trembled for a split second then reached up and sank my teeth into his fat throat. He screeched like a pig. My handlers rushed to finish me; I wrenched the silver bindings from my arms and threw the fat fuck into the crowd of sheep getting a satisfying pathetic roar in response. They met my newly crimson, slitted eyes accentuated by the numerous bloody scars lining my face. I jabbed two clawed fingers into one dark skinned guard's eye sockets and skewered another guard in the throat. They both hit the ground simultaneously with enough force that the slam was louder than the breaking bones of a third guard. I stared at the lone guard before raising my hand the guard's blood flash froze and exploded from his body showering the crowd in razor sharp shrapnel of his remains. I turned to the instigator of my blood rage and lifted him by his bleeding neck.

"Please stop you're a Shinobi right? You have a code of honor or some shit!"

I activated the proof of the severity of my loss, my Mangekyō Sharingan. Two red diamonds floating over blackness and surrounding a slit stared into the pig's soul.

"You cause so much pain, so much sadness to my family and then act like a BITCH ASKING FOR MERCY!?...I'm done."

I let him go as I felt tears sting my eyes once more. The Pig looked up at me surprised.

"I'm done with people, Amaterasu."

The man squealed as the flames of Hell eagerly surrounded their newest soon to be occupant, giving me a sense of justice.

"Stop Nine!"

I turned to meet my team leader as I released my hold on my demonic chakra and sneered as the tomoe in my iris orbited my pupil at a furious pace.

"So how much do you get?"

The way the bitch faked innocence sickened me to the core.

"For what?"

"Acting like you think I'm worthy of serving with you, to act like, while we weren't friends, we were rivals...EVEN THE NAME OF THE TEAM IS BULLSHIT!"

She smirked then giggled and finally laughed.

"I did it for free, Shimura-Sama agreed to let me get closer to Daisuke in exchange for loyalty."

I frowned.

"Damn shame."

She squinted in confusion.

"I will ensure you will die as sad and alone as my brother did..."

My frown became an expressionless line as I raised a loose fist.

"Snow Coffin."

She was trapped in snow she started to shiver and her pale skin turn blue.

"Snow Burial."

As my brain sent signals through my nervous system directing my hand to clench into a fist they were overwhelmed by the sensation of molten lava smashing against my ribs.

"Lava Release: Rasengan."

I immediately exerted wind chakra in the direction of my attacker and landed yards away. My face remained fixed on my next opponent with a stern expression matched only by said opponent. Our eyes locked as I rose to my full height, history repeated itself as the Sharingan met the Rinnegan in battle.

"Was killing four family members not enough for you?"

My eyes softened a bit then widened in confusion

"What do you mean Daisuke? Only my Mother has been killed and not by my hand."

Daisuke growled lowly in his throat.

"Stow the bullshit Kiri! I've already know w hat you've done to my parents!"

"What are you talking about Nii-San?"

I could feel the anger rolling off of my elder cousin in droves. He placed his right hand on his left wrist and spread his palm open.

"You murdered them all in your quest for power!"

Hearing random assholes from this pile of shit on the map insult me was one thing, but hearing my own blood make such hurtful claims...

"THEY KILLED THEM NII-SAN! COME ON YOU MUST BELIEVE ME!"

His arm began to gather raw energy and chakra. My concerned frown faltered to a trembling line as I felt my eyes burn. My shaking hands managed to form a seal. A clone appeared at my side.

"I'm sorry Kirisuto..."

Lightning chakra began to gather in his spiraling mass of energy as I felt harsh winds surround my palm.

"...It seems they were right..."

My eyes burned more as my Sharingan evolved to its next stage instinctually. Daisuke stared at the eyes, as if they were taunting him in triumph.

"...When they said the Uchiha temptation for power outweighed a family's bond."

The only sound was the whistling of the wind and crackling of electricity momentarily.

"What you are done lying to my face?"

"No..."

My muscles in my body tensed and gathered residue chakra in preparation to pounce.

"...I'm not good enough to convince anyone to listen to me. When I lose someone they stay fine forever..."

We bolted forward simultaneously.

"Wind Style..."

"Lightning Style..."

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

After a year in solitude traveling the elemental continent for training and discovering the meaning of his Mother's last words. .

I walked past the dead squad of ROOT posted to guard my home careful to not track any blood in the house.

"Mother always hated spills the most." I thought solemnly as I passed the kitchen on the way to the entrance in my Parent's room at the end of the bedroom hallway. I stopped with Shio's old room to my left.

It was somewhat disheveled. Like always but there was a layer if dust covering the room, Shio hated dust and cleared it out completely as often as possible. Shio always said that everything he owned was exactly where he wanted it and that if anyone tried to "clean" his room they would get a beat down. Though he was forced to store some of his stuff whenever Mom peeked in. I smiled slightly whenever I saw the picture we took at the frozen lake in Iron when we left for a 3-month vacation. The picture had captured Dad carrying a young Hanten, Shio and a skinny tween holding up a frenzied toad with mud streaks coating his face accentuating his grin. Seeing a younger me so happy was so... I just kept walking.

To my right were the twin's rooms.

To the right was Hanten's, it was a spartan room with the exception of a stylized poster of an ANBU Squad a picture of Mom and Dad on his nightstand and picture of us all in the bottom right corner of his dresser mirror. I walked over and touched the photo gingerly I hesitantly took the photo and put it in my jacket inner pocket.

As I left Hanten's room I eyed Mazeru's room. The room was, well cluttered, assorted articles of clothing were scattered across the floor, and the games to her video game console were all out of their cases on the floor near her TV. Even her desk where she mainly drew for fun and wrote her post-mission reports was covered in books and several weathered scrolls, probably filled with Justus. I swear no one observed the diversity if jutsu more than Mazeru, she could easily become a scholar with all she knew but instead she was one of the best Kunoichi in the city. I smiled. Then my eyes were met with a disastrous sight, on the corner of her bed was a bra, which isn't strange to see in a 15 year olds room, and a pair of boxers. I stared in disbelief and disgust until I noticed they were Hanten's boxers I felt relief until I noticed the implications for siblings' underwear to be in the same room. With a crimson countenance I kept walking towards the end of the hall.

I came upon my room to my left I eyed it. It was rather ordinary to me. Not messy or neat with the only distinctive feature being the posters lining the walls and random props or replicas from movies or games I favored. I felt my eyes grow heavy with tears as I saw one of my prized possessions on top my shelf. To anyone else it would just be a worn run of the mill children's toy Kunai but to me it brought so many memories. I picked up the little toy with practiced fluidity. It was sky blue with stained white plastic mimicking bandages around the handle the most unique feature was the two pieces of plastic on the corners of the Kunai resembling a Namikaze Kunai. I remember my brother being so excited that he was able to buy a third Kunai so that he would be able to forge the first Namikaze Kunai in decades so that when he becomes a S-Rank ninja the Kunai would become famous again. He was able to make a Namikaze Kunai at the expense of his younger brother's favorite toy.

* * *

_Years earlier_

* * *

I sat on the floor watching my brother gluing the tips of the Kunai. I looked at my broken toy and started to cry. My brother looked at me and said nothing for a while until he finished and walked away.

I was sad for a week so sad that I hadn't noticed that a special day was coming up. I didn't want my big brother to see me sad though so I just told Mother that I was sick. One night when I actually started to feel sick I went to bed early until someone shook me awake, it was midnight.

"*Sniff* What do you want Shio?"

Shio ruffled my hair and stopped by pushing off my forehead with his thumb.

"Happy Birthday Kiri!"

I felt plastic with hard rubberlike globules in my hands. I looked down and saw the Kunai in my hands.

"I'm sorry for looking mean and taking your stuff Kiri but I saw the way you looked at the movie about the Yondaime so I thought...yak know?"

I started to cry.

"What-what's wrong? Do you not like it?"

I shook my head no as I calmed down I hugged my brother while staring at the toy behind his back.

"Thank you for the best present ever Shio."

I said squeezing him particularly tightly. He patted my back softly.

"Hen. Jerk."

"Um...fartknocker?"

"HAHAHA!" We laughed hard. Until we were interrupted by a duo of cries.

"I SAID TO GO TO BED BOYS!" Our Mother yelled. "WE ARE!" We yelled in response.

* * *

'He'd kick my ass if I broke down now. I need to go check out the seal Mom mentioned.' I thought trying to coax my body to not mourn.

I entered my parents' room resisting the urge to call out for them. I found the hidden panel for the panic room behind the shower. I entered the somewhat small room that had a crawl space like tunnel. I trusted the words of the White Snake of Ryūchi Cave who took me in when everyone else refused or fled. In exchange for a year of servitude he would train me in the Sage Arts of his species and shed some light on my Mother's final words.

The tunnel led me to the hideout where I discovered the hidden room that my Mom mentioned. Though it resembled a weapons cache to me I found the offering bowl in the corner where my childish drawing were left. I grinned at a drawing of Kazue Hatake.

"Ok you were right Shio, she is pretty cute."

I pulled a Kunai and sliced open the back of my forearm, it'd be foolish to injure my hand when I could be attacked at any moment. The blood dripped in the bowl and flowed down deep into the Sharingan shaped grates at the bottom. Suddenly in the opposite corner of the room the corner seemed to disappear in darkness with a bit of light within, whenever I tried to look in directly I felt nauseous and had to look away. Putting caution to the wind I patted the area where the pic of my siblings was located and jumped into the darkness.

I landed in a moonlit damp almost swamp-like forest with the water tower of a small town in the distance.

"Who might you be Kid you're not pale enough to be dead... barely." A disturbingly deep voice said behind me.

I turned and was met with a towering figure clothed in a crimson trench coat, hat and dress clothes underneath. The strange red tinted glasses of the man bore into my Sharingan. I tilt my head to the side and said.

"Anata wa nani o itte iru?"

"Um...Konichawa."

* * *

**_I will apologize once more for my poor update times and my issues with rambling on too much._**

**_I appreciate reviews whether they flame or not. But my main goal is for anyone to at least read my story the fact that someone took the time to read one sentence is enough for me. I know I am not the greatest writer but I do enjoy this too much to be embarrassed of the flaws._**


	4. 3) Police Girl Meets Whiskers

**Chapter 3 "Police Girl Meets Whiskers"**

* * *

The Tall Man looked at me over his shoulder at me with a scowl and spoke once more in his strange speech. I bolted in front of him and asked once more where I was and again he grunted and walked around me. I tapped his shoulder and made a motion with my index fingers showing them grouping up.

He sighed and nodded. We kept walking for a couple of minutes until there was a clearing in the woods the Tall Man stopped suddenly and tensed. I heard a loud groan and turned drawing my revolver and was met with a gruesome sight: a crowd of walking corpses with violet glowing eyes and covered in various flesh wounds.

I heard a deafening crack of a firearm and turned to see the Tall Man firing into the crowd of corpses scoring headshots and leaving huge holes. With a hint of jealousy looking at my revolver I fired my weapon from the hip spamming the hammer and getting 6 perfect headshots. The Tall Man whistled to get my attention he then shot a corpse in the chest throwing him into the tree behind it, causing the bark to splinter, the undead quickly rose to its feet seemingly unaffected and kept walking. He then shot it in the head and it stayed on the ground I nodded with a grin that was quickly outclassed by his own sinister smirk before turning and unloading my weapon once more into the mass of undead flesh. In a few minutes nothing except the Tall Man and I remained standing, except for a corpse that I pinned to a tree with a Kunai to the eye socket, his feet where perfectly level to the ground so I guess that could be considered standing. Anyway we continued walking in the direction where the corpses emerged with the Tall Man chatting at me in his strange language again, I'm assuming about my performance as a marksman. Suddenly I felt the familiar mental pull that preceded a meeting with the Kyuubi I observed my surroundings one last time with my Sharingan activated before slipping away into my subconscious as I closed my eyes.

PAGE BREAK

I opened my eyes and was met with a shrine with huge red doors buried into the side of a frost covered mountain that had a blood red water cascading down a path into a crimson orange sea down below. I leapt from stone to stone until I came upon the end of the mountain and walked to the shore. The orange liquid quivered as a deep voice growled in frustration.

"Finally your thick skull let my summons through!"

"OI WHO YOU CALLING STUPID?" I screamed indignantly at the body of water.

**"ENOUGH!..."** The voice exclaimed with a small tidal wave as if to insinuate its point.

"Boy we aren't in the Elemental region anymore.." The voice started to explain with a lecturing tone.

"No shit? Really? I didn't get that Brainia-"

"SILENCE YOU EGOTISTICAL, SAD EXCUSE FOR A MAN! WE AREN'T HOME, YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYONE AND THERE ARE MONSTERS WALKING AROUND SO FOR ONCE IN YOUR MEAGER LIFE SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!" The voice yelled displaying enough power that the ocean resembled a roaring flame for a split-second.

"…"

"Ok now I've listened to your pal talk for about half an hour now so I think I can recognize the language."

"R-Really? What is it?" I said trying not to stutter.

"One of the clans the Jyuubi exterminated in the First Era spoke this language. The Jyuubi would transform its splinter beasts into manlike forms at times to infiltrate villages for fun."

"How is that fun?"

"Oh you know the lust, violence and stupidity that your kind exhibit daily is so humorous to higher beings such as us that it's understandable that the Jyuubi would want to experience as much as possible before destroying them."

"…True." I said with a sigh and a nod. I swear our species sucks sometimes when you look at us from an outsider's prospective.

"Anyway let's bond our chakra so I can give you rudimentary knowledge of the language. " The Kyuubi said as a stream of water flowed out of the ocean and touched my feet and started to rise around my body in spiral columns.

I exhaled slowly as I felt an intrusive, ancient presence invade my mind with a primal tenacity. I grit my teeth as the demonic chakra altered my vocal cords to be more accepting to the foreign syllables. Suddenly the invasive presence ceased its barrage and my discomfort subsided.

"Well that was shitty." I said in the foreign language.

"Good for you now get the fuck out of here I need to rest." The sea said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh and by the way duck." He quickly added

"Where?'

I was brought back to reality with my forehead suddenly colliding with a low branch and falling on my ass.

"Fuck a Duck he meant to duck."

* * *

"I told you to duck Whiskers." The Tall Man exclaimed with a sadistic chuckle.

I subconsciously pulsed my chakra to check if my transformation hiding my true appearance was still in effect and discovered it was.

"Who the fuck are you calling Whiskers?" I asked as 'politely' as possible.

"Oh so you do speak English and like an American too. That's even better." He said with a grin that countered his somewhat disappointed tone of voice as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah it's been a while…plus I've never had to actually use it."

He motioned for me to keep moving as we made our way through a small town we must have come across when I was on autopilot. I eyed the hectic state of the shops and the random patches of blood and gore.

"I'm Kirisuto Uzumaki and I'm new to uh….wherever the fuck I am….who are you?" I spoke offhandedly as I searched my backpack for my shotgun.

Just as I found the firearm we came upon a large wooden door I looked at the building and was met with a one story old pentagonal faced building.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all the Tall Man said before we entered the building.

The building was filled with symmetrical rows of long benches with a podium in front of a large cross with what appeared to be a person nailed to it.

'Must be a weird cult or something.' I thought before noticing two silhouettes arguing in the shadows.

The tense silence was pierced by a feminine voice's cry for help. Followed by a pair of gunshots and a panicked clack. I took a step forward bringing my shotgun to bear only to be blocked by the Tall Man's arm.

"Wait I'll handle this, Whiskers." He said with a surprising amount of seriousness.

I simply scoffed and complied, if only to see how the Tall Man will handle a situation that required boring ass diplomacy as opposed to easily more entertaining violent disagreements. Basically I want to see how much shit he can talk. My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a sickening egotistical voice.

"…I need a loyal slave. There is no way a girl your age with such a…pleasurable…body could be a virgin. I will enjoy every inch of your being before I drain it of life and make you nothing but a sack of flesh for my disposal." The creepy shadow said giving me the sufficient desire to kill the bastard.

I ducked under the Tall Man's arm and rushed towards the man's shadow and grabbed his shoulders yanking him away from the girl then turning to fling him into the cross. I then fired duo of shells into his back staining the wall with decayed, blackened blood. I then turned to the girl and gave her a hand which she took then immediately moved so I was between her and the Creep.

"'Stupid Brat!" The Creep screamed as he burst out from behind a pew only to catch another shell in the midsection and dispersing into gray smoke.

'Shadow Clones?' I thought silently to myself as I reinserted a trio of shells into my shotgun.

"You seem to not be as pathetic as I originally thought if you can turn into mist." The Tall Man said with a hint of interest.

"Who might you be good sir? I can tell you are a Vampire as well do you wish to join up?" said the Creep from his hiding place.

I started to get my chakra to flow and reached for my sword but stopped when I noticing how hard it as to force my chakra to flow. I assumed going through the portal must have weakened the Kyuubi and I hence why it took so long for him to get though my 'thick skull.'

"I am called Alucard and to be honest I'd sooner shit in my hands and clap before I'd raise a finger to assist pathetic gutter trash such as you. You who aren't worthy to be called a Nosferatu, a Vampire." Alucard exclaimed with a tenacious tone as he stepped forward.

The Creep growled in response to being insulted then snapped his fingers and in an instant undead broke through the walls of the building climbing through. I drew my revolver and grabbed a fallen gun that resembled Alucard's but smaller which appeared to belong to the girl. I handed it to the girl and said,

"Shoot only to protect yourself I'll do my best so you won't have to ok?"

She seemed to get a bit more confident and took the gun before pulling on the top part of it. I turned and shot into the crowd of undead with my shotgun and my revolver killing 9 undead. I holstered my revolver and reloaded my shotgun as I kicked a corpse in the face catapulting it back into the crowd causing a couple of other corpses to stumble. I finally gathered enough chakra for a jutsu so I slung my shotgun over my shoulder and walked backwards so the girl would move back then I made the Tiger hand seal, because doing the jutsu seal-less would use more chakra, and yelled,

"Fire Style: Wave Blast Dance." Then I expelled a stream of flames from my mouth that spiraled towards the crowd of corpses in a vortex, turning the majority of the undead into ash.

My jutsu was cut off prematurely when I received a strong hit to my back and flew into the pews breaking one in half as I collapsed. I looked down and saw a bit of bone sticking out of my chest I snarled and turned around while drawing my revolver only to see the Creep had the girl in sleeper hold I hesitated. But Alucard didn't, he shot the Creep through the girl blasting both of their chest cavities apart. I bolted toward the Vampire and stabbed him through the chest and beheaded him then ran to the girl. She was crying and struggling to breathe I pulled out some morphine from a military first aid kit then injected her with some. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Said the girl before she went silent trying her best to fight off death.

I grit my teeth. I failed again, because of my carelessness I allowed another good person to die. I stood up and grabbed the Creep who had collapsed and shoved him against the wall then channeled lightning chakra into my hand, I then yelled "Chidori!" and decapitated the Creep.

I turned and saw Alucard biting the neck of the girl I tensed about to run but then blacked out to the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

I woke up in a cellar-like room lit by candles I tried to sit up but discovered I was bound by leather straps around my wrists, ankles and my abdomen. I then heard a feminine gasp across the room and turned to see the girl from the town. I turned and whispered trying to get her attention.

"Girl."

She had the hem of her pajama shirt up for some reason, as if searching for the gunshot wound, she then heard me and shrieked,

"Don't look Pervert!"

"Do I look like a got a choice Lady? I'm chained to a fucking bed!" I yelled in response since I've always been kind of cranky when I wake up.

A tall blonde woman who was intimidating and had quite the dominating presence interrupted us. I felt a ping of fear and….well let's not go there. She turned to the girl and said in a firm voice,

"You're too loud Police Girl. I don't care if you're a Vampire, you're still English, have some manners."

The newly dubbed Police Girl's face dropped and sank over depressed. But I don't have time to worry about some girl's feelings.

"Well that's fine and dandy but do you mine explaining why I am more tightly fixed than the stick up your ass?" I said with an aggravated voice.

"See that exactly is why young man. If you have poor manners and a bad attitude people might assume you aren't as innocent as you make yourself out to be." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I glared and pulsed my chakra before struggling and managing to break the abdomen strap. I then looked up and said while activating my Sharingan for added affect.

"That's one, four to go, you have until then to tell me where I am and let me up yourself. Or I will get free. I will kill you then grab the Cop and waltz my fine ass outta here."

"With all due respect I highly doubt that boy." The ponytail wearing older man said.

"With all due respect you better not assume what I can or cannot due Old Man. It _will_ cost you." I said just as curtly.

My left leg strap snapped. I heard the Police Girl swallow hard in worry.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea…um John?" Police Girl said with a nervous side-glance while poking at her new fangs.

"My name is Kirisuto Uzumaki girl, also for future reference where I come from its common place to introduce YOURSELF before talking out of your ass, Sweetie." I said before breaking my right leg restraint.

"My name is Seras Victoria! Not Police Girl and certainly not Sweetie you Perverted Yankee Wanker!" Seras Victoria said while simultaneously throwing a house shoe at me.

I gasped since the force behind said house shoe resembled being kicked by a fucking horse. I gave up trying to decipher what the fuck the last three words of her sentence meant and turned to the Woman.

"OK OK I'll be nice. I, Kirisuto Uzumaki and Seras Victoria lay on our beds half-asleep in peace so will you please let me go? Also it would be great if you mind telling us who you are and why we are here I'd appreciate it." I said before fluttering my eyes like an adorable princess.

The older man smirked and Seras' eye twitched, however the Woman's face countenance remained stern.

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and you are currently in the Headquarters of the Hellsing Organization we are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters." Integra explained.

"Like Vampires or walking corpses?" I said.

"Correct along with the occasionally Werewolf." She said before turning to Seras.

"I hate to say this but since Alucard is currently sleeping I must tell you that you are now a Vampire and now you must join Hellsing." She said with a slightly softer voice.

"She is not like him Integra, She won't hurt anyone." I argued to Integra.

"Kirisuto…" Seras started only to be interrupted.

"I can't let a Vampire that has been sired by Alucard free in England without supervision. She stays or dies." She said moving her coat to show her pistol.

I bolted to Seras side and channeled Lightning chakra into my hand causing electricity to glide across my right arm. Then I tapped a tattoo seal on my right bicep and drew a Kunai.

"I won't let that happen."

"Playing the hero again Whiskers?" Alucard exclaimed as he faded through the ceiling only to be hit in the crotch by a bolt of lightning.

"The only people who are Heroes are loved by all or fearsome. I'm too shy and a dick to be either." I said in a voice filled with sarcasm.

Integra barked out the order to back down and Alucard moved to her side and I stepped back until I was beside Seras as the lightning ceased to dance across my forearm. Integra's eyes stayed locked on me as she straightened out her coat then puffed on her cigar.

"What are you?" She said.

"A Shinobi."

"Are you human?"

"Yes."

"Will you harm your own kind?"

"Depends on the person."

"Why do you fight?"

"To get strong enough to save someone I failed."

"You're hired."

"….very well I'll need my weapons and some clothing would be appreciated." I said gesturing toward my orange boxer briefs then scratched the seal on my stomach awkwardly.

Seras blushed, Alucard laughed and Integra merely spun on her heel and walked out with the Old man.

"Walter, could you bring Mr. Uzumaki here some clothing and return his weapons?" She asked mid stride.

"Of course, Sir Integra." He said with a bow.

I promptly returned to bed ignoring Seras' protests.

"First you speak like a Yankee asshole and now you're lazy as one too!?" She shrieked?

"Ok first of all you ain't in charge of nothing but Jack and shit and guess what? Jack left town. Secondly, I fought off a bunch of Ghouls or whatever and fought two vampires so I'm going to jack off then sleep so you should just fuck off." I said as I pulled the covers up with a giggle.

I heard Alucard cackle and Seras growl in frustration before I heard the sound of some furniture scraping across the floor. I turned and saw Seras sitting on a formerly bolted high chair giving me a hard cocky stare with Alucard grinning beside her.

"I'm making sure you don't do anything gross Nobhead." She stated with a grin.

"The fucks a Nob?" I said aggressively.

"Whiskers….Police Girl…you two are going to make thing way more fun around here." Alucard thought with a vicious smile as he went through the floor to his room.

* * *

_**Feedback and what not would be appreciated. Please comment on how easily it is to read this story I have recieved mixed feedback over the subject.**_


	5. 4) Tears don't bring peace but

**Chapter 4 "Tears don't bring peace but..."**

* * *

After a sadly masturbation free one hour nap, with Victoria watching to make sure I didn't relieve any combat stress of course, I was lead by the Old Man, who politely stated his name was Walter, to the Armory. I walked in to see Sera observing a absurdly large bolt action rifle she looked from the open chamber where the magazine would be placed to me and spoke with enthusiasm,

"Hi Walter and Whis-"

"No."

"No?"

"We aren't playing this game. I love games but...Not This Game...Got it? I said sternly as I walked to a ornate wooden table covered in firearms along with attachments and knives. I picke up a 13 inch long curved blade with grip covered in a black artificial substance used to improve the traction of the blade handle. Seras took a step back then nodded silently with a nervous grimace. I frowned.

"Now now I'm just playing I don't give a shit what you call me ok? I'm just teasing." I said after a sigh as I flicked her nose in punishment.

She rubbed her nose with over dramatic tear filled eyes.

"No need to be an- an ass!" She yelled before flicking me in the chest sending me into the nearby wall.

"S-sorry." I said with a high pitched voice before sliding out of my imprint of the wall and collapsed in a heap.

Walter helped me up and dusted off my mustard yellow dress shirt and black slacks that was identical to Seras' uniform. He then placed a top heavy looking firearm in my hands.

"Mr. Uzumaki I'd like to introduce you to the M6S Personal Defense System but I named this specific one the-"

"The Adder. It is named the Adder." I stated.

"Very well a man has the right to name there closest allies - there weapons." He saidwhile adjusting the tighteness of a few of the Adder's screws.

I nodded and waited for him to finish his final adjustments while scrutinizing the table seeking out the Kusagani. Just as my midnight cerulean gaze met the ivory like Sakura wood sheath Walter soke once more,

"Plus...Adder is a lot more favorable to the ears than the Hyena, lot less...mangy." He said as he handed me the weapon and followed me to the ammunition locker in the opposite corner of the room.

"Thanks. Which type does my Adder take?" I asked politely. To the surprise of Seras who was calibrating the iron sights of her rifle.

"This handgun is loaded with 12x40mm M045 Semi-Armour-Piercing High-Explosive .50 Caliber rounds. But if given the circumstances rounds that won't gut a Humbee are also applicable." Walter said with a delighted smile that reminded me of Naruto-Oji I smiled.

"Thanks you for taking the time to choose rhis for me Walter I'll treasure it but making sure the rounds are never sitting still too long...and that most meet grey matter. " I added with a cheerfully threatening tone that make Seras snort. Walter however merely smiled, sprawled his hand against his chest and did a quick bow.

"One mustn't ignore a man after is own heart. " He stated.

I bowed deeply then took the Kusangani from the table,

"Where is a training area?" I asked Walter to which he said he would lead me but I insisted that me must tell Seras about her rifle first and that I'd manage if given a single direction. He said,

"Very well go North. "

"North?"

"North."

It took me a second but I walked over to a window, saw where the sun was then moved accordingly...only to get lost then give up and walk away from the manor a considerable distance and start to train.

"I'll never get why peopl can't just point where to go. So much easier." I said under my breathe as I pressed the index and middle fingers of each hand together and formed a cross. I then said in a more comfortable tongue,

"Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

And to the amazement of a nearby unseen gardener 300 solid copies of my superb self appeared and looked at me intently, waiting for orders. I made sure the Adder was secured tightly then removed my dress shirt and tie carefully and placed them on a hanger I made by impaling a kunai in a tree and hung the clothing from the hilt. I turned and said one word while drawing my blade from the sheath slung across the back of my midsection,

"Come."

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

* * *

I walked into Ms. Hellsing's office after having some clones blast me with a water jutsu, a bit to enthusiastically but I digress, after I dried off I got redressed and used a seal I placed on my bed sheets to use a space time jutsu to return quickly...I ended up in the laundry area in a pile of used sheets...one of the soldiers seemed to have a wet dream...all around a bad idea. Anyway after I screamed in anger and embarrassment I snuck all the way to the showers and cleaned up and also disposed of my uniform, not wanting to be a bother I used a transformation jutsu to make it appear that I was still clothed, I can steal another uniform or will be provided another one later most likely.

All the side track shit aside I was in Integra's office with Seras to my left, Alucard to my right and Walter by Intergra's side.

"Over the last several hours three entire families have been slain, eleven people total six of which have been drained of blood...the other five butchered. Children included. The perpetrators also smothered the walls with heretical messages in the blood of the victims. There are suspicions that these murders are vampiric in origin so you three and two Hellsing agents will search the surrounding suburbs for the murderers and will kill them."

Integra said before inhaling a cloud of smoke from a cigar. She then blew a smoke puff.

"Alucard is in command. You will leave right now. Search and Destroy!"

* * *

_**One Hour and Thirty Minutes from Hellsing HQ In A Small Suburban Town**_

* * *

"If you will please tell me the appearance of the two suspects you saw, Officer..erm..." I said in a somewhat interested voice.

"Audrey Sir. They appeared to be a couple, a man and a woman that appeared to be in their early 20s and had darker hair and pale skin. The woman had a nose piercing and the man had a lip piercing I think or was it a sore?...oh and they appeared to have a automatic handgun...I'm sorry that's all I remember I was being s-shot at a-a-after all.." Audrey said in a scared tone before breaking down crying and jumped for me to hold her.

I caught her momentarily and patted her head before passing her to a nearby EMS worker.

"Take her home and post an officer outside her house it'll make her feel better." I said to the EMS worker before turning to Audrey.

"I will find them and put a stop to this Officer I promise on my Clan's name." I said to her confusion.

"You've done well. Rest, forget and then go out and do more good. . That's how you keep on living with a job like this." I said before turning and walking away.

I heard the woman's sobs grow louder but my blood's cry for retribution cancelled out her weakness. I learned long ago tears won't bring peace but blood surely will. I'm sure of it.

* * *

I leapt from roof to roof painfully slow since the officers Alucard so wisely assigned to me decided that the giant, loud slow piece of junk they called a Car had to be inconspicuous when they patrolled the street. I don't get why they didn't get their lazy asses out and walk.

"Don't worry Kit maybe one of these houses will have a hot redhead with ramen dripping from her..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I squealed in my skull

I almost slipped of a particularly soggy old roof of one of these stacks of shit these Engloids...

"British or English Kit not Engloids"

I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse my ignorance: I almost slipped off a particular soggy ancient roof of one of these stacks of shit these ENGLISH DUDES CALL A HOME!"

"Your excused for now...talk to you later!" The Bastard Fox said in what I learned a while back was his sleepy voice which sounds like a dull tsunami rather than the earthquake.

I noticed I could smell the fresh bread being cooked a block away and felt the rough texture of the roof tiles against my claws- WAIT CLAWS? I looked at my hands and noticed the copious amounts of dark keratin that formed sharp talons and the hair on my arms standing up I then leaped across the last house of the block to the one of the following block and saw my reflection in the large puddle below me, particularly my large fangs, dark whisker marks and crimson eyes with a slit-like pupil that dilated in excitement almost like it was flaring with happiness from being discovered.

I smelled the scent of human blood and...sexual hormones...gun powder and...tears. I landed on the roof of the agents car to their surprise and bore into their eyes then bolted to a house to my right yelling for them to follow. They pulled over and bolted out on foot toting rifles that looked to be made of plastic or something I dipped my hand in some mud and few a seal formula on the wall of the slaughter house and pulsed chakra into it once it was completed. Miso appeared and at my command grew to the size of a large Inuzaka hound just when the two agents arrived. I pivoted shoved the officers to take the free cover to my right against the wall and busted down the door with a roar. I felt the shudder of bullets hit my flesh before I collapsed.

* * *

The pale haired man who acted like a immature boy walked forward and kicked the Wanker who stormed in when he was about to enjoy his girl. He turned to his girl and smiled with a feral intent gleaming in his countenance. But his perverted fantasies were silenced when a Greyhound sized fox leaped through the door frame and sank his teeth into the man-child's right ankle.

I followed through with Miso's attack by slashing at the boy's left haunch with my talons, ripping ligaments and then sunk my fangs into his calf. He stumbled so I let Miso finish him and eat his fill I looked up only to see a broken window and a silhouette with a cape like shadow flowing behind it. I lunged through the window and bolted towards the girl on all fours. She turned and in a surprising show of courage fired a burst of rounds into my face and torso, causing me to collapse. I felt my temper flare as my flesh pulsed in pain and flared the last of the precious little chakra I was able to mold earlier and I converted my chakra and anger into a hateful crimson. I stared at the girl and screamed in my head,

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Dark burnt orange flames accented with black lines that appeared to look like a roaring dragon. The angry dragon flew towards the girl and swallowed her then exploded. I felt the Kyuubi's chakr flow through me and moved towards my face and torso closing the wounds and expelling fragments of the rounds. The sudden change in my chakra caused my clothing transformation to fail but thankfully my mother's seal allowed my other appears to have remained stable. Which is good since I'd hate for Hellsing to try to kill me too if they saw my disgusting face. My thoughts were interrupted by laughing I looked up and saw the girl standing in the flames and walked toward me. Her left upper torso was striped of all but some strips of burned matted flesh, the rest of her skin was red and covered in boils and her hair was burning staining the air with the smell of burning flesh, hair and spoiled hairspray. She walked toward me at a shuffling pace as her flesh regenerated slowly.

"As if a nude, pathetic, ugly FREAK like you could kill ME!" The woman laughed out.

But I didn't notice. That word stuck and nothing else did. That word...Their word and the others like it.

"Loser!"

" Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Look its Him."

**"FREAK!"**

"Son of That WHORE!"

"Monster!"

"DEMON!"

"Uchiha..."

"Stay away from him..."

"Look it's the Snake."

"Are you supposed to be a hero?"

"Than-oh...it's you..."

"SAVE HER!"

"You weren't meant to pass...as if you'd ever become someone useful...you filth"

"YOU LET MY BOY DIE...YOU CALL YOURSELF A LEADER?"

"You can't save everyone Kiri..."

"You'll never leave us? Do you promise?"

"Sorry Otuto..."

"Find someone Kiri..."

"You will be our hero right, Nii-"

"My father would never let me date you...You're a...you know...sorry."

"Don't go near my son again...he will never be your friend...you'll die alone just like a mangy Dog."

"He won't live...the disease..."

"Miso he needs you and me..."

"Yuuko...he won't have anyone if I don't."

"Daddy..."

"Don't worry Kiri...Daddy won't leave you alone again..."

"Mommy..."

"Daddy..."

"Shi-Nii..."

"We..."

**"NO ONE WILL EVER..."**

My eyes opened and a crimson stained onyx diamond stared at the undead wench and my eyes stung from my tears of blood

** "Love you..."**

"AMATERASU."

Flames from Hell appeared in my field of vision and consume the monster and she burned even though it started to rain and pour but the flames burned even brighter as if the flames' natural opposing force made them even wilder. She screeched loudly and I then sprinted at her and beat her chest and face repeatedly until my knuckles started to bleed but she still screamed like a bitch. She yelped like a mutt until the sound of thunder pounded my eardrums and the woman's skull exploded spreading gore all over the cobblestone path. I turned and saw lean but busty figure with similar fiery determined eyes. I immediately turned covering my face and privates and ran into and ran into an alley more in fear than embarrassment.

"She's gonna hurt me too...just like them...I'm not dealing with this aga-"

I felt the prick of a needle in the back of my neck and then my brain started to feel fog creep through my mind and a red veil fell over my vision.

* * *

_**Unknown Time : In Between Consciousness**_

* * *

"Why did you-"

"Whis- out of- like us..."

"So is this freak friendly or feral?"

"I'm assuming a little of both like Red and Knockers?"

"Yeah. So he's going into lockup with the Alpha?"

"I think so...wanna make some extra Quid?"

"What's your proposition?"

"Cage match. The last time someone 'accidentally' paired up some freaks, Alpha killed that fugly gargantuan Ghoul and had a haul of 250 Quid. "

"Fuck yeah let- Oi what you doing up Skinny?"

I opened my opaque irises and looked the orange-haired fuck square in the eye and said,

"Coming off a twenty-four hour bender with your Mom, Fuckface." I said with a smirk. He wasn't impressed as I was though.

He clocked me in the jaw and the red curtain came back without the dramatic crawl this time.

* * *

I woke up even more disoriented and felt only my legs, which were dragging across the cold dirty cement floor. Trying to get a better scope of my bearings I activated my Sharingan and the blurs became definite silhouettes. I began to get feeling back in my arms and then neck, I could taste the mold in the air, I pulled my arms free then pushed off my hand and hoisted my self to the ceiling, using chakra I attached my palms and feet to the ceiling sprinted on all fours down the hall. I came upon a large double door which I tried to pry open causing a seamless door to cover the hall where my captors were and the double doors to open I fell inside the dark room and knew immediately I wasn't alone. I got off the floor and settled into a crouch and looked up at the dirty Blonde giant of a man whose yellow eyes reflected momentarily like a dog. I grinned.


End file.
